Unexpected Series
by Slash Mistress
Summary: There's a new face in town with a problem only the Birds can help with but where will it lead all of them? Mature language and mild adult themes, future chapters may be substantially edited to adhere to regulations. Warning femslash!
1. Prologue Part 1

Title: Prologue - Part 1

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M./Misty AKA

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: None yet.

Rating: G for this chapter..

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: Here's a little snippet to start out the series. It's a short one so bare with me. If you feel so inclined, feedback is yummy so toss some scraps this way, huh?

Prologue Part 1

Dear diary,

So the last few months have been crazy. After escaping the Foster creeps, I made it to New Gotham and you wouldn't believe it. I met them, the women from my dream. Well come to find it wasn't really a dream. Anyway, I've been working with them and going to school. It's pretty cool, even if Helena gives me a hard time. Barbara's really supportive, especially since my mom died and I know this might sound heartless but it doesn't hurt anymore. I missed the idea of what could have been but she left that girl behind when I was five. I still wonder what things would be like if she were here but I can't change what happened. Alfred says everything 'occurs for a reason' and even if I'm not sure what it is now, maybe I will. My powers are easier to control now, although we've had some close calls. Telekinesis isn't as fun as it sounds but I'm getting the hang of it. There's still room for improvement but Barbara says I'm improving nicely.

We still think there's some big bad lurking in the shadows pulling on puppet strings but they haven't made any major moves. I don't know what they plan but I can feel it coming. It leaves a sinking in my stomach and I'm afraid the worst is yet to come. Another dream came to me last night about a girl no older than me and she was petrified beyond words. There were men chasing her and she couldn't run fast enough, suited figures multiplying and filling the space around every corner to leap out and trap her. Her heart was racing, so loud she feared they'd hear it and it was almost like they did. I don't know where they took her or what they plan to do next but I can't leave her there. Once Barbara wakes up I'm going to tell her about this and maybe we can help her, whoever she is.

~ D


	2. Prologue Part 2

Title: Prologue - Part 2

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M./Misty AKA

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: None yet.

Rating: G for this chapter..

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: Installment number two. All of the prologues will be fairly short but I assure you the meat and potatoes to come will not disappoint. ~.^ If you feel so inclined, feedback is yummy so toss some scraps this way, huh?

Prologue Part 2

Unsaved Word Document

Dear whoever,

So my life is really crazy. I mean 1 minute I'm sitting at school talking to Amanda about the dance and asking the hottest guy in school. Next minute I'm running for my life. How cool is that? Can you even spell lame? Totally not cool. These like men in black with expensive suits and fancy cars start chasing after me for no good reason after sixth hour. I ran for blocks until some chick cut in front of me and popped the door open. She said she knew my sister so what choice did I have? It was those creepy guys or her.

She had me put on a blindfold and drove me somewhere. I think I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was here. Where is here? Here is a poorly lit room with a computer that has no Internet, a TV with no cable and a bed with one pillow. She left me a note that said, 'try to get some sleep, I'll be back in the morning with breakfast. We'll talk more about the situation tomorrow.' Maybe I would have been better off with the suits. I guess I'll find out in the AM. She left some food on the desk but I'm not really hungry. I should eat but I'm worried about my sister. She's probably going crazy and freaking out. I know I would be. I just wanna let her know I'm ok. Well, writing all of this down made me feel better at least. Even if no one will ever read it.

- B -


	3. Prologue Part 3

Title: Prologue - Part 3

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M./Misty AKA

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: None yet.

Rating: PG for language.

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: Yes, another short one but keep in mind these are all sections of the prologue. I will be writing full length chapters in saaaay, one more prologue piece after this one. If you feel so inclined, feedback is yummy so toss some scraps this way, huh?

Prologue Part 3

MySpace Private Blog Entry

Damn that was a fabulous dinner. I think the guy is trying to get to my heart through my stomach. If he is, it's working. He's so much better at causing those girly little heart flutters than Reese. And he doesn't ask annoyingly personal questions. We have this deal where we don't talk about work which is perfect. He works for some hotshot big money agency, CIA or FBI I figure but even though I wonder I'm not about to break the rules. Cause that would mean telling him who I work with and I'm so not going there. He's a lot of fun and doesn't mind that I could kick his ass.

But that's not what I came on here to write about. Things seem to be falling together recently. The kid is doing great in school and hell, she can almost keep up with me on the mat. Ok, might be jumping the gun on that one but she is getting better. I've been letting her beat on her fair share of scum for more practice and I hate to admit it but we're a pretty good team. Getting use to having the little brat around; couldn't imagine things without her. I thought after what happened to her mom things were gonna get ugly but thankfully she's not like me. Took it really well, even if I can see the hurt in her eyes sometimes. She's had a really good impact on Barbara too.

Speaking of Barbara, we seriously need to get her another boyfriend. She finally ditched Wade but she's been Queen of the Geeks ever since. There's some Big Brother thing she's been all over for the past couple months but she won't tell me what it's about. Last time I asked she insulted my intelligence, so I attacked her fashion sense. Hey, all is fair! Shit, I'm late for sweeps!

- Hel


	4. Prologue Part 4

Title: Prologue - Part 4

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M. ()

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: None yet.

Rating: PG for language.

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: Last scrappy fic. Enjoy cause the next one is going to take me a while to get out. If you feel so inclined, feedback is yummy so toss some scraps this way, huh?

Prologue Part 4

[Data - 001]

She's gone. One long day at work and I come home to nothing but emptiness. You'd think being a million dollar puppet would get you something around here like bodyguards but no. I've called every friend she has and probably worried all of their parents. My next instinct was of course my mortal enemy since everyone has one and even if its not really her style she could've been trying to fool me. I hunted that monster down within seconds. Not hard to find these days with her current. . .condition. But she doesn't know anything. I'd feel sorry for her but I don't have time for that. Came home for a shower and somebody else had just left. I could still smell his cologne but even with my abilities somehow he lost me. There was some interference going on and I have to wonder if he was prepared to deal with me. However it happened he left this cryptic note about a place I've never even heard of but my sister is there, somewhere. I've been shouting at my boss for the last twenty minutes demanding they help me or give me some time off work but they'll have none of that. You know what? Screw them. I'm going to find my sister and I don't need their charity to do it. Note says New Gotham, so here I come you son of a bitch! You better be ready because I'm going to make sure you pay for this.

[Transmission in progress. . .]

[Transmission Failed]

[File Stored]


	5. Chapter 1

Title: Chapter 1 - Sorry I didn't call, I was being shot at (5/?)

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M. ()

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: Sparks but nothing more.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: After slaving away the first chapter is finally complete. I can haz cookie now? Lol, anyway hope you like it and I assure you at least one question will be answered this chapter, two or even three if you pay attention. If you feel so inclined, feedback is yummy so toss some scraps this way, huh?

Chapter 1 - Sorry I didn't call, I was being shot at.

Saturday Morning at the tower. . .

"Good morning Miss Dinah," the butler greeted warmly as he poured three cups of coffee. Guiding one her direction, he then placed the kettle on the back burner and gave the sizzling eggs a quick shuffle. Turning to skillfully sweep up the cream and sugar containers from an open cupboard with gloved hands, he set them down without so much as a shiver of sound against the countertop. For a man his age his grace was impeccable and the young woman sat silent in admiration for only a second.

"Mornin Alfred! Going all out huh?" the cheery teen squeaked, one hand waving at the stove full of pans with various breakfast foods that filled the room with the scent of morning bliss. There were pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon and even hash browns. 'Helena must've stayed the night," she thought to herself with a small yawn. Settling onto a stool to watch the man work, thoughts returned to the dream she'd had only hours ago. Sugar and creamer were scooped into the dark liquid and as she stirred brows pinched together. 'I really hope she's ok.'

A soft chuckle left his lips that expressed the joy he held for both his job and his company. Nodding subtly in the direction of the next room he whispered, "Miss Helena decided to watch a movie last night and didn't quite make it home." The worry rising on the blonde's face created a concern of his own. "Is everything alright Miss Dinah?" Eyes never left the Superhero in training as he emptied the scrambled eggs onto a plate then turned the sausage and bacon with the spatula.

'You really can't get anything by him, can you?' the blond thought before answering his question with a slight blush. "Oh, I'm fine. There's just something I have to talk to Barbara about." She watched him as he finished the fried bits and sneakily tugged a cord from its outlet.

"DAMMIT!" a voice boomed from the next room , the sound of a slamming door not far behind and a rush of wheels down the strip of hallway toward their small kitchen. Hair a wild tangle of red and emerald eyes blazing, the clearly disgruntled woman peeled apart the scenery in search of the problem. "Alfred," she hissed angrily.

The loud outburst was like the shrill roar from a fire engine to sensitive feral ears even an entire room away, shock throwing the brunette right off the couch with a loud stream of profanity spewing from her lips. Face planting on the wooden floor, she groaned loudly, still muttering curses under her breath as eyes squeezed shut and she attempted to go back to sleep.

"Good morning Miss Barbara," Alfred replied chipperly, flipping the last pancake onto a plate then turning each burner off. "Coffee is on the counter and breakfast will be on the table shortly. I also believe Miss Dinah needs to speak with you. I'll fetch Miss Helena." Gingerly he padded into the main room of the Clocktower toward the couch and knelt down, murmuring words softer than the redhead or blond would be able to hear.

Green eyes zeroed in on the cord that lay beside its jack helplessly, hand reaching over to immediately fix that problem. With a low grumble, she went about pouring her share of cream and sugar into one cup, cradling it between her hands after the process completed. Deep breathes calmed frazzled nerves, a slow pull of steaming liquid into her mouth warming her mood and she was finally able to look at her protégé. "I'm sorry about that. What did you need to talk about Dinah?"

The chaos erupting around her left the youngest hero silently amused. Barbara looked like hell, no doubt up all night doing. . .whatever it was she did on the computer ; which caused a sliver of concern to rise. She really had been obsessed with this side case she was working and she wouldn't tell anybody anything about it. Even Helena. She just kept assuring them it had nothing to do with the team. Though she was worried, it could be talked about later. Right this minute she had other pressing issues to discuss. "Oh, uh, yeah. Listen, I had another one of my dreams. Like. . .the one about you and Helena a long time ago. Only it was about this girl who was being chased. I. . .I don't know why Barbara but we have to help her."

Crimson brows furrowed as she listened intently, bobbing her head once to show she was indeed paying attention. "Hmm, do you know what the girl looks like? We have a few options we could try after breakfast but I'll need more information." Blowing on her coffee, it was clear the brainstorming had begun. The city streets had been quiet as of late with very little criminal activity above your average scumbags and it was driving them all batty. But it wasn't like she didn't have her own projects to work on.

Dinah nodded vigorously, chirping, "yep! It's a little fuzzy now but after I woke up I wrote down every detail I could squeeze out. We can talk more about that after we eat though." Her stomach moaned angrily as the teen made her way to the table, settling in where she normally did when they had the opportunity to actually sit down with one another. Barbara wheeled her way over to the girl, setting her cup beside the younger ones and they shared a smile. This really felt like a family, even if the life sometimes got in the way.

The loud footsteps thudding into the room drew both of their attention, watching quietly as the feral creature growled and pawed at her eyes before throwing herself into the only vacant chair. Not far behind her the butler strolled back in, swooping into the kitchen to gather their meal and back into the dining area. Skillfully plates were arranged in the table's empty center with their respective utensils sticking out. He gave a graceful bow, excusing himself to handle the dishes as they tore into the feast.

That evening. . .

Shimmering eyes danced over brilliant city lights, the familiar stench of the streets a comfort to the restless predator. Slim digits were wrapped tightly around a small device, forefinger resting against her upper lip while the voice in her head reported no signs of activity. 'Why hasn't he called?' she wondered, trying her best to be patient in both endeavors. It wasn't as if he'd given her an exact time, right? 'He said evening, as in before the sun is down. Why am I so moody about this? It's not like I haven't had guys forget to call me before. I swear if he fell asleep I'm going to. . .' As if on queue the collection of plastic and metal exploded into tremoring fits that frightened the stoic woman from her reverie. Realizing what it was, she internally laughed at herself and flipped the slight piece of technology open.

[1 New Text Message]

The roll of her eyes expressed annoyance even as she hit the button to read it. He could have called, right? What was this texting bullshit? Gazing at the small print all hints of anger slipped away.

Sorry I didn't call, I was being shot at. - JT

Funny, she didn't believe he was joking either. That was a very good reason not to call so she'd let him off the hook this time. After all, he was the one who went out of his way to get her the phone in the first place. If not for his insistence they'd likely be talking once a week if they were lucky. Shooting back a cheeky reply she noticed something changing. Sliding the cell into one pocket eyes narrowed, approaching danger wiping the playfulness from her features. Men. . .lots of them. Eyes darted from one side of the alley to the next in search of a visual but it was obvious they weren't taking that route. The soft click of designer shoes was no more than an echo in the wind as she crept to another ledge where she spotted a mass of suspicious suit types that clearly were not cops. They were packing heat which could be dangerous but that had never stopped her before. One man was shouting orders and she whispered, "Oracle, I've got a visual on some suspicious activity. Guys in fancy suits but not cops or Hawke's goons. Leader's talking about retrieving some sort of package. Should I crash the party?"

Oracle: Not if they have weapons. It's too dangerous. See if you can get any more information on this package. How's it looking on your end Canary?

Canary: My scanner is showing a large number of heat signatures Oracle. Relocating to a better vantage point.

"Shit," Huntress muttered as the men filtered into the building. Silent footfalls brought her over to a portion of the ceiling that way glass, watching as they combed through the area. It didn't take them long to determine what they were looking for wasn't there. "Whatcha got Oracle?"

Oracle: Ok, based on a quick scan of Canary's data the package may be living and it's near her location. There's an irregular heat signature, I'm not sure why but with that many people after it I'm betting we're about to find out. Huntress, make your way to Durban and handle anything that gets in the way. Only a meta could get this sort of attention and Canary will need backup. Canary, we don't know what this meta is capable of so proceed with extreme caution. They may be hostile.

Huntress watched the men as they rushed out of the building toward their cars. "Not so fast boys," she called out, descending upon a large group of them with a spinning kick that sent the inner circle to the ground. Most didn't even have time to draw their guns before the full on brawl began, only two cars managing to speed off while the others were left to deal with the skilled vigilante. She started by picking up one of the men on the ground and hurling him at the nearest collection of bodies, shattering another man's knee on his way past her with a swift kick to the side. Backhanding one, then two, she moved through the crowd disarming and disabling as many as she could get away with. When all was said and done enough escaped to scramble into one more car and she scaled a nearby building. "On my way Canary!"

Meanwhile. . .

Canary wasn't skilled at scaling walls but she managed to find a place in the shadows to lurk and observe the men rushing by. That was until a couple of them wandered far enough into the alley to see her. Before they could say anything however she put her training to good use. All of her weight shifted into a punch aimed at one man's face and using the remaining momentum her elbow caught the other in the throat. Realizing they were still standing she landed a spinning backhand, sending the first man into the other, both toppling to the ground. She massaged her hand a little before leaning down and retrieving their guns. She wouldn't use them but now, neither would they. Both men were still conscious and if she didn't permanently deal with them they'd keep coming. Clicking the safety on both weapons, she held them so the handles supported her semi-balled fists and took another swing. That did the trick, knocking them out and she sighed with relief. They'd have a headache later but nobody got too hurt.

Suddenly she heard the march of feet, stepping back into the shadows but it was too late. Men began pouring into the alley and she did her best to take each one on. But there were too many, muttering into her com, "um, anytime now Huntress." Eyes widened as they surrounded her but strangely enough their guns weren't out. Spinning the weapons around she aimed and warned them, "back off or I'll shoot?"

Oracle: Canary, what's going on? Huntress where the hell are you?

Huntress: Couple block Oracle, on. . .my. . .way.

The sound of a solitary gunshot rang out.

Oracle: CANARY? DO YOU COPY?

Shivering, the sliver of a girl didn't even know what was happening. One moment she was threatening them and the next somebody had dropped from the sky, wrapping their arms around her as metal left the chamber. Her body was pushed against the wall and all she saw was a stunning glimpse of steel blue that sent her mind spinning. Reality pulled her from its grasp and for a moment she had a vision of the girl from her dream. The younger one was clinging to the very same body pressed tightly against her own in the real world, taking comfort in strong arms wrapped about her. With a gasp she returned, startled eyes hazy as the stranger pulled away.

The figure turned on the men with guns, pulling the bullet from her arm and tossing it on the ground. "That. . .wasn't very nice. I just bought this shirt," she hissed, marching over to the man holding the gun and twisting his wrist til it snapped. A light shove sent him and several others tumbling to the ground, an elbow to each side sending more spilling over in waves. Picking a burly man up by his legs, she swung him around several times before launching him toward the exit, leaving only a few of the suited men standing.

Another figure appeared with the sharp click of boots, punching out the few who were attempting an escape. Looking around at the piles of groaning men, Huntress raised a brow as she stepped into the light. Feral eyes searched for her companion, relief loosening her muscles once she spotted the blond against the wall and not bleeding. Still she stepped toward the girl. "Are you ok?"

Canary's eyes dodged the feral in favor of the other woman standing before them, a one word answer barely leaving her lips, "fine." Huntress' gaze followed the girl's and all they could see was the shape of a woman with flowing dark hair in a rather flattering skin tight outfit that Helena would swear the stranger stole from her closet. She was looking about erratically, as if there was something nearby she could sense but they couldn't. Blue eyes narrowed and the brunette spoke to the woman, "hey, nice moves. Thanks for keeping my partner safe."

"Thanks. It was the least I could do. . ." the solemn voice began, whirling around as if hearing them for the first time. Words tapered off when steel blue orbs locked with hazel and the stranger found herself frozen. The stare was brief, head snapping toward the mouth of the alley and she warned calmly, "you two better get out of here. They'll keep coming and I don't want you getting hurt. It's me they're after."

All functions completely shut down when under the other's stare, unsure of what this was or why it was happening now. Knees wobbled weakly until the moment was stolen by the approach of more enemies. Quickly she gathered her composure, shaking her head in blatant defiance. "Not without you." Glancing at her partner, she touched her com and turned away, whispering, "I'm sorry for the scare Oracle. I can't explain now but we're fine and um, we kinda made a friend who knows the girl."

Oracle: Thank God you're alright. Don't do that to me! Huntress, I'm seeing a large incoming at the northern entry point of the alley. Hold them off. Canary, get this woman to that safe house we set up. Do you remember where it is?

"I'm on it," Huntress muttered to thin air, placing a hand on Canary's shoulder. "Be careful. We don't know if we can trust her." With her words of caution she casually made her way to the front of the alley. These guys were wimps, she could handle them without breaking a sweat or a nail.

"Yep," she confirmed before returning her attention to the slightly shorter woman. The shock seemed to have worn off now or perhaps the adrenaline had overwhelmed it. In any case she took a step forward, holding the woman's startling gaze with her own, "we um, we need to get out of here. Huntress will hold them off while I get you to a safe place. You can't uh, fly or anything can you? Cause running might be a good idea, like now."

Stern features melted a little at the girl's adorable question and though she couldn't there was something that could get them there faster. "I can, just not off the ground," she replied in a softer, almost joking tone. Inching closer, she took the girl's hand and continued to speak, "if you don't mind me carrying you that is."

Canary blushed, ducking her head shyly. This all felt so. . .weird. "Um, ok," she laughed nervously, a little shaken and breathless when the woman actually swept her feet from under her with one arm. The other arm supported the blonde's weight but to make it easier she slid an arm around the stranger's neck. "It's um, a left outside the alley, three miles down and make a right."

"Sounds easy enough," the brunette replied, securing her hold on the girl before she began to jog along. "Hang on," she instructed and as the girl's limbs tightened about her shoulders the woman picked up speed. Scenery flew by like a blur of smeared painting, wind thrashing hair around wildly and before either one was aware they had reached the dock yards. Movement slowed to an eventually casual pace, the brunette panting slightly from exerting so much energy. "So," she huffed, "where's this safe place?"

The speed of which they had been travelling sent everything into a dizzy spin, a bit of nausea creeping in as they slowed and she took several breathes to gather her bearings. Releasing her hold on the woman, she wobbled about a second before regaining balance and making her way to a heap of rubble. Dusting off a small space, she grasped the handle and gave a strong tug, pulling the hatch open and waving her free hand. Whispering as if to herself, she murmured, "Right in there. Going in." Her choice of phrase was multi-purpose and with any luck Oracle would understand.

The blond was the first in but her new friend followed without protest, closing the door behind her and winding through the tight squeeze of a tunnel. Canary was far enough ahead that by the time the brunette reached the end she found a fully lit room with a cozy little setup. There was a desk, computer with a big screen, chairs and a bed. Without delay the large screen before the computer came to life and everything lit up. Frightened, the woman took a step back and bumped right in to the blond.

"Hey, don't worry. This is another one of our friends. We want to help you but um, we're gonna need some information. Please, have a seat," the girl coaxed,

Uneasy the woman did as she was instructed and stared wordlessly at the screen.

Oracle: Evening. My name's Oracle. It's been brought to my attention we may be on the same side and we'd like to help you. But first, if I could please have your name.

Blinking slowly, steel eyes stared at the screen hard. She had two options and with what she saw in that alley, getting help from these people sounded like the best one. "Gonna be a long night Oracle. I don't know what you'll be able to find on me but I need to make one thing clear first if that's alright."

Oracle: What might that be?

"I'm doing this for my sister. If you have anything to do with what's happened to her. . ." the anger in her voice froze the sentence, controlled breathing the only thing keeping her from exploding.

Oracle: Please, calm down. We understand and that's why we'd like to help you. With all due respect her disappearance isn't new information to us but we have little to go on. All we're sure of is that she's in a place she doesn't want to be and needs our help. To do that we require information. I'm sure you understand. I'd also be more than happy to answer any of your questions once we've been properly introduced.

Eyes immediately softened. How could they know any of this? Why were they trying to help her sister when they didn't even know who they were rescuing her from? None of it made sense but the voice emitting from the speakers said something comforting. She was free to ask questions. Hell, even her employer didn't give her that option so maybe. . .maybe she could trust them. And if not, she could easily escape. With a deep exhale she replied, "sounds fair. My name's Jaime. Jaime Sommers."

Oracle: A pleasure to meet you Miss Sommers.

"Please, call me Jaime."

TBC


	6. Chapter 2

Title: Chapter 2 - Company

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M.

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: Oh, you'll see.

Rating: PG-13 for mild adult content and language.

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP, Bionic Woman or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: Long week, work was kicking my tail but finally got this section done. The '' indicate thoughts and :: are emotion brackets used while on coms/communicating through the Delphi. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy and as always, feedback is yummy so toss some scraps this way, huh?

Chapter 2 - Company

Saturday morning elsewhere. . .

The slight girl had woken no more than an hour ago, sitting with knees pulled to her chest and blankets wound around her body. She let out a deep, displeased sigh as her stomach rumbled and turned. Sleep had not come easy and the few hours she managed to get were restless at best. What was going on and why was she still here? She wished desperately for this mess to be a bad dream but reality caught up to her without pause. Rubbing her eyes with a saddened pout, head turned toward the door as it opened.

"Good morning Becca," the blond greeted softly, maneuvering into the room and closing the door with the nudge of one hip. Her arms were full of bags, contents unknown but a gust of mouth watering aromas spilled forth. Inching closer to the young woman, she leaned down and let one bag slip from her hand to land on the bed. "I brought you breakfast. Eat up. We'll be leaving here in a little while."

The disappointment in her eyes was obvious when it wasn't Jamie who walked through that door but that would be too easy. She didn't know why but this lady seriously gave her the creeps. Unfortunately she'd made a choice yesterday and it wasn't in her hands anymore. If she ran, where would she go? Especially with those suits still out there. Squirming around, she freed her arms from the tangle of cotton and slowly pulled the bag open. Taking the styrofoam container out and popping it open her stomach howled in sweet anticipation. Sifting through the collection of napkins she collected a fork and scooped up some eggs. "So. . ." she began before scarfing down her first bite, "what's going on and what's all this stuff?"

Busily moving about to make sure everything was off and prepared for temporary abandonment, she found an empty spot to nestle the bags. Turning, pseudo concern filled her voice but it was persuasive enough to fool the younger one, "as you saw yesterday there's a lot going on. I'm not authorized to release any confidential information but I will say this. Your sister made some very important people angry and I believe it's something she and you should discuss when I'm able to reach her again. Until then I'm going to need your help. I have a safe place for you to stay with more fitting accommodations and you'll be under the best protection available. This man is a very well known police officer with a daughter about your age. I had one of my associates fetch some of your things." Waving a hand at the bags, she continued, "there's more in the van. I didn't think it would be fair if I picked an outfit for you."

The brunette was weary of the entire situation but by the way this woman spoke, she had to be government of some kind. Which might explain why Jaime hadn't said anything about work lately. That was the one thing in their relationship she couldn't stand. Secrets. They'd never had them before, so what changed? A slow bob of her head followed the comment about discussing things with her sister and the way it was phrased made her both hopeful and worried. What if she couldn't reach Jaime? What then? The very idea sent the bubbly girl into a very dark place but the subject was quickly changed, much to her relief. She'd be able to agonize over the possibilities later. She was about to ask what the woman needed from her when the bags were explained and she closed up her box of food. She could eat in the van. "So, what do you need from me?" she asked, untangling herself from the sheets and pushing her food to the side. If she was going somewhere and meeting new people, she'd need just the right outfit which she already had a pretty good idea about. Now she had to find each piece.

"Just behave. I know how stressful this must be for you but I'm positive Jaime is fine. You'll get to see her soon, I promise. And then you'll have all the answers you need. I should also inform you, you're not to leave the premises for your own safety. Is that clear?" the blond woman replied sternly, observing the young woman as she sifted through the clothes.

Wow, this chick was really bossy but Becca understood why. This wasn't a game. If she wanted to see her sister again, they both needed to stay in one piece. Jaime was doing her part and now it was time she stepped up to the plate. "Crystal," the teen replied reluctantly. " Do they know everything that's going on?" she inquired, one hand freeing the shirt she'd been searching for. Setting it aside, she continued to sift.

"Officer Bryson understands the details he's been given. He knows about as much as the rest of us do and will be receiving updates to assure your safety. His wife and daughter, however, believe you come from an abusive home and are under their care until you can be placed with a family. As long as you don't compromise your security, please feel free to communicate with them. If you've picked out your things, I'll take the rest back to the van." Though she sounded very professional and even militaristic, this was all a very elaborate act. The information was true, with a few very clever alterations and she was quite pleased at how easily the little girl was manipulated.

"Right," the brunette muttered in slight annoyance. More secrets. How was she suppose to talk to them if she couldn't be honest? 'I guess I could still talk about my sister but I'd have to really be careful. Maybe I shouldn't even go there. Plenty of stuff to talk about besides family, right?' Another swift motion withdrew her pants from the mass of cloth and she nodded. Everything was gathered and she scooped the small pile into her arms. "They're all yours."

Shifting uncomfortably, the girl waited for the woman to collect the bags and walk out the door before she was confident enough to change clothes. Somehow it felt like this was going to be a long day and it had only just begun. Swapping into her new outfit with haste, slender fingers combed through long dark hair in her best attempt to make herself presentable. 'She better have a brush or something, this is so not working.'

Returning from the vehicle, the blond peeked her head inside the door. "Ready?"

One movement to the bed and she scooped up breakfast in one hand and dirty clothes in the other. "As ever," Becca replied on approach. "Where are we going anyway?"

Later that day. . .

Dark eyes fluttered open the instant motion came to an abrupt halt. They'd been driving for what seemed like days but by the position of the sun would reveal it had only been hours. How many she couldn't say, half asleep most of the journey and restless the rest of the time. Shimmers of heat rolled off the hood of the van and she guessed it had to be afternoon. A garage door grumbled as it rose, welcoming them in its grinding, metallic voice. Pale hands rubbed her eyes awake with a kittenish yawn and stretch. After the sound of metal thudding against concrete as the garage closed, silence loomed over the dark room and then a door latch echoed. Her heart jumped, swallowing hard until a burst of light filled the space and two figures appeared. "Come on," a strong voice beside her urged and without moving her gaze, she nodded.

There was something. . .peculiar about these people but how was she to even know such a thing yet? Call it instinct, but she got a vibe when she looked at the other girl. This raised a sliver of concern but it was overtaken by a sense of curiosity. Remembering she was suppose to be meeting them, she scrambled out of the van then bounced over to the woman's side. Might as well pretend she was happy to be there, right? They didn't want to see some depressed emo kid and that was so last year anyway. The blond woman introduced them and she gave a little wave as her name was mentioned.

"Gabby honey, would you mind showing Becca around the house? I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind some help in the kitchen when you're done," the striking older man suggested with a smile.

The curly haired blonde rolled her eyes playfully, reaching out and grabbing the brunette's hand. "That's his way of telling us to get lost cause they need to talk top secret crap. C'mon, I'll show you the living room." Tugging the girl's arm a little, she awaited a response. The brunette was really cute, the kind she wouldn't mind taking advantage of but considering her past Gabby wasn't about to go there. Not without a clear green light first. It wasn't likely this chick was even gay, let alone interested. Especially not now, with all the crazy stuff happening in her life. Still, she could dream.

Watching the brief interaction between father and daughter made her jealous yet a part of her was warmed by the scene. She'd never had that sort of connection with her own father, come to think of it neither had Jaime but they had each other. On good days. And this family had each other in that same way. She was startled from her thoughts when the other girl grabbed her hand, tripping forward a little at the tug. Gathering herself quickly she put on a smile and laughed, "if you have a big screen you're my new best friend." She let the other girl guide her into the hallway which would eventually spit them out at their destination.

"We totally do. And you're free to use it whenever. We don't watch much TV, except tonight! I have it on reserve. I swear if you don't watch Heroes I'm abandoning you right here," Gabby teased lightheartedly. She wanted to make the girl's stay as comfortable and relaxing as possible. Considering where she might end up and where she'd been, however long she stayed with them might be the best time of her teenage years and the young blond would do everything in her power to make the other girl smile.

"Hello! Anyone who's anyone watches Heroes! Big screen plus Heroes? O. . .M. . .G! Will you marry me?" the brunette giggled, giving the other girl's hand a gentle squeeze. She knew they must feel sorry for her and they'd be trying to make this a trip to remember. A part of her was consumed by guilt even through a smile but she knew the truth could compromise this living arrangement. This was going to be terribly hard for her, dealing with not only her fears about Jaime but the guilt of lying to these sweet, caring people. The small gesture was her way of saying thanks and later, when they'd had more time to talk, she'd make it clear to all of them that she didn't want to be treated like porcelain. Until then she'd let her worries slip away and enjoy this new friend she was making.

Once the girls were out of earshot, the woman sighed deeply as she and the man removed bags from the van. "You understand your orders, right Captain?"

"Yes ma'am. I do have a question if I may?" the man asked with pinched brows, retrieving the last of Becca's things and setting them to one side.

"Go on," she encouraged, preparing for the worst he could possibly ask. She'd gone through an awful lot to make this happen and some worthless little policeman wasn't going to mess it up. She knew what the records stated and there was only one or two inconsistencies he might have found.

"With all due respect, this is a federal matter. I don't understand why you requested she be placed here or what involvement you have in the case. The allegations were brought to government attention months ago, so why the sudden strike?" he finally questioned, confused as to what role she played in all of this.

"I requested she be placed here for several reasons. Her case is very unique and I believe I'm one of the few people who can help her through this traumatic time in her life. She also deserves the best protection our government can provide considering the. . .capabilities of the woman who was abusing her. New Gotham is the last place a San Franciscan would look, wouldn't you agree? As for the government moving so slowly, I've been pushing them for months without avail. It wasn't until recently they felt they had enough evidence to move in but they wanted to be sure Becca would be safe first and foremost. Is that all?"

It made a degree of sense to him, though he still wasn't entirely convinced. Something felt. . .wrong about all of it. But orders were orders and if he could protect a young girl from a predator, he would. "Yes."

"Excellent. I'll return on Monday for my first session with her. Have a wonderful weekend Captain Bryson," the devious manipulator replied, her plans fully in motion without so much as a hiccup. Everything she'd plotted for months was paying off and with a little more time, she'd have what she wanted. A Bionic woman doing her bidding with the snap of her fingers. But for now she would retire to her sanctuary and set more events in motion. All in a days work.

Sunday evening. . .

The soft click of boots was familiar to all involved as Huntress sauntered over to the Delphi with a casual wave. "Evening Superfriends." Pausing, her head turned toward the large screen with Jaime's face on it. Eyes narrowed and her voice lowered a little, greeting in the friendliest tone she could manage, "Jaime." Returning her attention to her family, the annoyance remained as she mumbled, "Any asses to kick tonight?"

With a frustrated sigh Oracle shook her head. "I have some bad news but there's not much we can do about it until I have more to work with. So, all of the information you gave me checked out Jaime but there's something your employer neglected to mention or may not have been aware of. The Feds are after you and have given you 72 hours to turn yourself in. I'm going to spend the rest of the night trying to figure out what this whole mess is about so we know what we're dealing with. Try to relax Jaime, I'll be sending you a stock of supplies within the hour." The woman on the screen nodded before cutting visual contact and Oracle moved to look at her companions. "And the two of you have the night off. Streets are silent, perfect night for a date. Wouldn't you agree Helena?"

The brunette's cheeks reddened as she scoffed, "how did. . .are you spying on me?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "like I have time for that. You left your phone here and got a voicemail. I was making sure it wasn't anything important."

The feral shifted, visibly flustered as eyes darted from one end of the desk to the next until she found the object. Snatching it up, she teased, "stalker. I'll be on coms if anything goes down."

Barbara chuckled heartily. How she loved razzing the younger woman about this week's boyfriend. It was a cherished pastime. She enjoyed the brief distraction another moment before she realized Dinah was still sitting there, staring at her. A warm smile spread over her lips as she spoke, "and I'm guessing you'd like to deliver the supplies. Are you done with all your homework?"

The blonde's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at her mentor's assumption. Of course she wanted to visit Jaime. She wasn't certain what the maelstrom of emotions from the night before had been but the only way she could find out would be talking with the older woman. Sure, conversation had occurred previous to tonight but it had been all business. "Yep! I have everything done for the week actually. Been working really hard so I have some free time to actually, y'know socialize or whatever. So, do I get to drive?"

Barbara shook her head, though the smile never moved from her lips, "I'm afraid not. Alfred needs to do a few things but he'll be dropping you off first. Just page him through the computer over there when you'd like a ride back. I'm sure Jaime wouldn't mind the company."

"Awesome!" the teen squeaked, throwing her arms around the woman and kissing her on the cheek. "You're the best Barbara. I won't be back too late, I promise!" Dinah assured before making a break for the elevator. Alfred was no doubt waiting in the garage with everything all packed. Who was she to keep him waiting.

Twenty minutes later. . .

Alfred had decided the underground was best for tonight's travels, revealing to the young hero there were still paths beneath the city that not many knew of or used. Oracle had been very precise in where she set up safe houses, two cleverly placed at the docks while the other two were tucked into pockets of the city even the filth hadn't discovered. No matter their location each had a link to the Delphi and at least two entry/exit points. When the van rolled to a stop in the middle of the sewer pipe Dinah was confused, until of course the butler pointed out a small, dark tunnel leading to the "back door" of this hideout.

The car was left running as they moved several boxes from the trunk to the doorway and he bid the girl farewell. She watched him disappear into the car and listened to him pick up speed until all traces of him being near faded away. With a sigh she placed her hand on the electronic device and the door slid open. After several minutes of hauling stuff in to the small space just outside the main room she tapped a button and locked them in nice and safe. Taking a couple steps toward the main room, one hand began to tug the curtain open until her brain caught up with her eyes. The girl's jaw dropped in surprise as she sunk back into the shadows, pupils following the perfect, creamy curves of a half naked Bionic woman. Shirt and pants were laid out neatly on the back of a chair, their stiff appearance leading one to believe they'd just finished air drying but she was too taken by the vision of beauty to notice.

The shock began to wear, mouth closing as she swallowed hard and attempted to collect her scrambled thoughts. Hormones rushing through her body flared, leaving her skin flushed and a heat rising that still didn't quite make sense to her. She wasn't gay. . .was she? The tip of her tongue crept over dry lips slowly before retreating back into her mouth and her heart jumped when Jaime half turned her direction. Blushing she turned from the curtain and tapped on the paneling gently to get the woman's attention. "Jaime it's um, it's me."

Jaime had been working out. After a few words with Oracle she settled into training so when she was able to leave this little room she wouldn't be rusty. Finishing up, she did a few stretches and noticed a racing heartbeat that wasn't her own. Normally she was able to hear people coming from miles away but something in the structure of this place had been interfering with her bionics. It made tracking her impossible for Berkut but also slowed her reflexes. Muscles tightened, body stiffening until she heard the timid knock and meek voice. Canary. Relaxing, she became fully aware of her state of undress and hurriedly pulled the clothing on. How long had Canary been there and why was her heartbeat so erratic? Turning to face the simple piece of cloth separating them, she replied, "Canary, come in. Just finished a little workout. Sorry for the delay."

Dinah practically tripped over her own feet shuffling into the room nervously. Gesturing toward the curtain she whispered in embarrassment, "supplies are over there if you wouldn't mind helping me. My ride kinda just dumped me here." The last part of her response was clearly said in jest as a sparkling smile shone through. Jaime couldn't resist a restrained smile of her own while moving closer to the girl. Tugging the curtain open, she stacked a few boxes and picked them up with her bionic arm. Steadying them with the opposite hand she moved them over to a large empty space near the computer. "Make yourself comfortable. I can get these."

The blond moved out of Jaime's way, watching wordlessly while sorting through the many questions rising in a restless mind. Words snapped her back to reality and she nodded numbly, feet instinctively taking her over to the bed. Lowering her weight onto the comfy mattress hazel eyes returned to the object of her attention. "Um, ok," she replied, a little unsure. She didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation with the older woman. There were questions she had but she also felt they were too personal for somebody she'd just met. In no time the pile of boxes had been relocated and Jaime was dragging in two water coolers.

Jaime could sense the blonde's awkward discomfort but she didn't know how to ease it. They both had questions, she was sure, especially about this strange magnetism that occurred when they were around one another. She'd spent all night thinking about it, wondering why one look in those innocent eyes melted away all the pain, confusion and anger of recent events. Beyond that she found herself curious about the girl's abilities and motivations, not to mention her real name. Oracle had explained what metahumans were and that she'd teamed up with two of them to defend the streets of New Gotham but why and from what? How had Canary and the brunette met up with Oracle? The inquiries were endless and even though they gave her a chance to ask, she didn't feel comfortable. Pulling one cooler over to the bed she retrieved two sodas from within. "Want one?"

"Sure," the teen answered, catching the can that sailed her direction a second later. Popping it open, her eyes wandered around the room curiously. There wasn't much to see but she did notice a solitary picture propped up on the computer desk. 'This must really suck for her. I mean, she doesn't even know where her sister is, or if she's even alive. If somebody had Helena. . .I think Barbara and me would go crazy.' Taking a small sip she continued to stare at the photo until a soft voice penetrated her thoughts. "Hm?"

A stray lock of chestnut hovered over one eye in an almost perfect crescent shape as she tilted her head. "That's Becca," she repeated softly. In her months of training she'd been taught not only how to handle physical altercations but also mental ones in a sense. Showing any signs of weakness was like a death wish in her line of work but she wasn't on the job. This was personal and while she had the option to cloak her emotions there was something about the young girl she trusted. Maybe that was part of her super powers or just a natural talent. Jaime wasn't sure but she also didn't believe the blond intended to harm her in any way.

Dinah gave the woman a smile, hoping it would be contagious. "She looks just like you," the Telepath nodded and her smile brightened when Jaime let out a small laugh. She didn't know what the beauty found so funny but if it lightened her mood that was enough. Her body froze with the older woman on the move, slightly shaken when Jaime sat beside her. Her heartbeat was erratic again, only slowed by each pull of oxygen making it to her lungs.

"She'd tell you we're nothing alike cause she's way cooler than I am," the Bionic woman whispered with a sad smile. Not having any information on where her sister was or who they were dealing with made her a total wreck. She was shocked at remaining functional after having virtually no sleep the previous night on top of dealing with continually building stress. Was it the Feds that had her sister or somebody else? Would Berkut know anything about this? Who else could possibly know about Becca? All of this was just so. . .surreal. Tucking hair behind her ear she met the girl's concerned eyes briefly and her heart eased. There was a tenderness, an innocence behind those eyes that settled her. In a way it reminded her of Becca but at the same time a distinct difference was present and it drew her in. Dodging eye contact she cleared her throat.

It pained the young woman to see Jaime like this without being able to do anything helpful. She would try her best but the truth was simple. They didn't know where Becca was, if she remained alive. Oracle had said something earlier after breakfast that made sense though. Ruling out Sarah as the possible kidnapper, there were few enemies the brunette could have. If somebody wanted Jaime's attention for any reason, their best choice was to keep her sister close and out of harm's way. "She sounds like a riot," the teen replied with the cheery smile she was known for. Catching a glimpse of steel eyes and the emotions wrestling behind them, she cooed, "hey, we're gonna find her. Oracle believes whoever's doing this wants your attention which means they have to keep Becca safe and well. When we know where she's being held, we'll get her back."

The brunette's head bobbed at the first response. That was an understatement. While her sister could be a pain in the ass sometimes she was definitely the best friend a girl could have. They loved most of the same things and agreed to disagree on the rest. She couldn't imagine her world without the spunky twerp and Canary's reassurance was touching. Oracle had a very logical point. "Thanks," she breathed softly, eyes lifting in curiosity as she asked, "but why are you helping me? Oracle told me about metahumans and it all makes sense but who do you work for and why? How did you know about Becca? If you want me to ask Oracle I can." She didn't want to pressure the girl but she felt comfortable talking to her.

She couldn't blame Jaime for asking these questions and even if she couldn't speak for the others she would answer them to the best of her abilities. Of course, she refused to put her new family at risk. There was something Helena didn't trust about Jaime and she would respect those reservations for the time being. That didn't mean she couldn't reveal details about herself however. "No, no, it's ok. I can't speak for the others but I believe as a meta I was given these abilities to help people who can't help themselves and protect the city, maybe even the world from creeps who wanna like destroy it. I don't know about you but I kinda like this place in one piece. We don't exactly work *for* anyone. We're a team and all have something special we bring to the table. But no matter what we're up against, we don't kill. And um bout your sister, that was me. I'm what they call a touch telepath and sometimes when I dream. . .it comes true. I've learned how to tell the difference between those dreams and everyday stuff in the last few months. She was frightened, running away from guys in suits until there was something in front of her. The last thing I saw was her getting in the car. I told Oracle about it right away. We'd just started looking for her when you swooped in and I got a hit off you when you touched me. That's how I knew you were close to her."

Jaime could tell the teen was thinking before speaking and gave her all the time she needed to speak. Once the words began they kept on rolling, so fast she almost got lost in all of the information. Wow that was a lot to process. Taking each line apart, it slowly began to make sense. Canary had psychic abilities to an extent, the brunette was their muscle and Oracle was an information genie. It was a perfect trio really and she admired them. There were no politics, no government bullshit or orders from up high. Just three amazing women doing their part to keep the world safe. And they weren't murderers. That was the most upsetting thing about her job and Jonas was still annoyed that she refused to stoop to that level. "It's amazing what you do. I really admire that. Especially they way you choose to handle things without killing anyone." She paused, a bit pained remembering what happened to Antonio. It still left an ache in her heart from time to time and she thought that it always would. He was the closest thing she'd had to a partner, refusing help since then even when instructed. That was part of the reason she was unsure about dragging these heroes into her mess. The last thing she wanted was for any of them to be hurt, or worse. Swallowing hard, she shared a piece of herself with the young woman even as she continued to fight eye contact, "some months ago I lost my partner in a gun fight."

The woman before her became suddenly fragile and Dinah felt this urge to protect her. Clearly she was more than physically capable of doing that herself, but who would guard her heart? And why did the teen feel so compelled to take that responsibility? Maybe it was the fact Jaime had placed herself in harm's way for her and returning the favor was logical. Wasn't it? Instinctively her hand moved to rest on one of the brunette's, giving a gentle squeeze as she whispered, "it's hard. . .losing somebody." Her voice quivered a little and she decided if Jaime was willing to take the leap and be open about her partner, then she could offer her the same. "There was. . .an explosion a few months ago that um. . .my mom was in there. We. . .don't know if she made it out or not. I didn't. . .know her that well but it still hurts sometimes."

Gentle comfort warmed her heart but when eyes locked on the younger woman's they unleashed butterflies in her stomach. They both remained emotionally exposed, raw and breakable. In this state the pull between them was overwhelming and she found herself leaning closer. Cotton candy lips found her own in a gentle, timid kiss that stopped time and set off fireworks. Lips parted, hot breathes mingling and sending shivers through both of them. "Ahem," a voice boomed from the direction of the computer, causing Jaime to retreat and leaving the young crime fighter frozen in terror. The brunette completely removed herself from Canary's personal space by standing and moving over to the desk where the older woman was giving her a stern look. "Oracle," she said calmly, waiting for a reaction of any sort.

One moment she was in heaven, soft lips tight against her own with this magical feeling floating about the air and the next she felt like crawling under a rock to die of embarrassment. Her mind was racing, lips still throbbing from the contact she found herself missing the instant it was gone. What was going to happen now? Was Barbara going to flip out? Would Jaime? There were too many possibilities and she couldn't be sure until something was said. Fearful, trembling pupils raised to the screen in breathless agony.

Oracle: ::teasingly:: I hope I'm not interrupting anything. ::pause, smirk:: No new information but I'm afraid I do have some bad news. Somebody has school tomorrow. ::stern look toward Dinah:: Be outside in twenty minutes. As for you. . . ::eyes shift to Jaime:: Try to get some rest tonight.

The screen went black again and an uncomfortable silence settled over the pair. What were they suppose to say after that? Each of them was clearly lost in their own thoughts and they still had twenty minutes to kill. Jaime shuffled her feet nervously, clearing her throat before attempting some form of "normal" conversation, "so. . .what's your name anyway? I feel a little strange calling you Canary all the time."

Ok, so Barbara had responded rather well. Or maybe she was acting for Jaime's benefit and Dinah was going to get a talking to when she got home. Either way, what was the worst that could happen? The young woman wasn't wracked with worry but consumed by confusion. This meant reevaluating some aspects of her life, choices she might have to make and repercussions she could have to deal with. Eyes focused on the ground, only lifting slightly when she heard the woman speak. The simple question returned her to a more bashful state as she whispered, "Dinah."

TBC


	7. Chapter 3

Title: Chapter 3 - Questioning (7/?)

Series: Unexpected Series

Author: Mel M. ()

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: Jaime/Dinah someday, others eventually too.

Rating: PG-13 for language I'm sure.

Disclaimers: Don't own BoP, Bionic Woman or anything like that. Wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart if I did =P

Comments: Good grief this took forever . Sorry! It's been rough with my work schedule being hell and all. Hope you enjoy and the next one will be out soon as I can get it done! And you know my feedback policy, so, please? ^.^

Chapter 3 - Questioning

It had been one very long week. Barbara hadn't exploded, as a matter of fact what worried the teen was the fact her mentor acted as though it never happened. Maybe it was her way of showing approval, or at the very least a sign she was staying out of the matter. Surely she'd mixed business with pleasure in her years as a crime fighter and it wasn't like Helena was any better an example. It still made her uncomfortable. She was trying to sort out the feelings she was having toward the Bionic woman and at the same time freaking out about what her family might think. Would they be disgusted? How could she explain to them that one special moment when she wasn't even sure what it meant? And where did Jaime stand in all of this? She'd been taking her supplies and they'd talked about boring, everyday stuff but not one mention of the searing moment that left her heart racing with one thought.

"Earth to Dinah! Hey, did you even hear a word I just said?" a slightly nagging voice grumbled from beside her.

A smile spread over her lips, even as a sigh fell past them. "She sounds like a peach Gabs but hold off on saying anything. It could make things way awkward, y'know? What with her being an exchange student and all. I'm sure everything will work out. Sorry I've been a total space case. Just got a lot on my mind." She gave her best friend an apologetic smile though they both knew it was forced. Dinah was stressed, and not over the normal stuff. That wouldn't go unnoticed. She smoothed a hand over her hair, turning her gaze from the window to her best friend. She could sense a question arising, bracing herself for the possibilities.

"Well aren't you a talented multitasker," Gabby teased before continuing, "thanks for the advice but you better spill what's going through that brain of yours. You've been zombie queen all week." The curly haired blond was incredibly worried about her friend. She'd noticed her eating less, spacing out more and there were moments when she could almost hear an unasked question evaporating into the air. It seemed all too familiar yet foreign at the same time, and she hoped Dinah trusted her enough to let her in. If there was a problem, maybe she could help. Worth a shot at least and she was determined to pull the issue to the surface before lunch was over. Time was not on her side.

Ok, not so much a question as a demand. She did have good reason though, Di couldn't fault her for that. Cocking her head to one side, she let out a small defeated noise then summoned her voice, "do you believe in love at first sight?" That wasn't really the first question she wanted to start with but which one was? There were far too many and with the curious pinch of brows she waited for a reply. Was this magnetism between her and the stunning brunette merely physical or did it reach beyond that? Why did she want to be the guardian of Jaime's heart? What were these butterflies in her stomach when she heard the Bionic woman's voice dip ever so subtly? Wasn't that something you only saw in movies? Why was she so obsessive about this? Would anything ever make sense again? At this rate, she was convinced insanity was inevitable.

That took her by complete surprise. Thoughts were derailed as she watched her best friend's features completely melt and this swooning glow overtook her eyes. What on Earth? The girl hadn't even looked that star struck over Matt, let alone any other guy in school. Who the hell was she talking about and why hadn't she mentioned this sooner? This was just too. . .weird. The door was open and she was going to tickle information out of the other blond if that's what it took. But for now she was going to follow Dinah's lead. With the roll of her shoulders, she replied casually, "it's possible. I mean, never happened to me before but it's not really common either. Now, my turn. Does he go here?" She stared pointedly at her friend, demanding an answer silently.

Dinah shifted uncomfortably. She knew she should have mentioned this to her best friend but at the same time there were secrets that had to be kept. One of them was her job. However, that didn't mean she couldn't talk about herself and this confusion overtaking her mind. The returned question forced her eyes to widen as she realized she didn't even know how old the woman was. She had to be at least Helena's age but what did it matter? She cared for the woman and nobody was going to stop that. Blushing fiercely, she choked out, "uhm, no." Another shift of her body weight made it clear she was about to say something epic, deep inhale taken before it spilled forth, "um, so, my turn again. . .when and how did you know that you were gay?"

Talk about being blindsided by a semi. Her brain hit overload on the shock meter, leaving the curly haired blond speechless. Was Dinah serious? It could explain a few things but left her stunned all the same. Slowly function returned to her mind as lips trembled in their search for words. Instead of verbally stumbling about she placed a hand on Dinah's arm to anchor herself, speaking only when she was sure her voice would follow through, "I think. . .I've always known, even before I knew about sex and all that stuff. But if you mean when did I realize it then I'd have to say age 12 when I had my first real kiss. Well, I'd kissed boys before that on dares and it was like eh whatever right? Wasn't until the boys thought it would be funny and dared Kelly to kiss me. The minute her lips touched mine there was this. . .thrill I'd never felt before and by that age I knew what it was. Made everything really clear for me actually, even though she was totally weirded." Pausing, she tried to read the other girl who was staring at her intensely, hanging on every word like it was the thread holding her together. It was clear Dinah was scared and she couldn't blame her for remaining silent so long. However, it still stung. Gently squeezing Di's arm, her voice lowered and became more serious, "is that why you've been so out of it? I mean, I get the freaking out but you can trust me, ok? And I want you to know its different for everyone. You have to find the answer for yourself and whatever you decide, you know I'll be here."

Was one kiss enough of an indication? Did Gabby mean more than she was saying? Questions were multiplying but she found the tension easing as her best friend's voice sank. Unable to control herself, she wrapped her arms around the other form and hugged her tight. "Thanks Gabs." Pulling back to collect herself, she continued, "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything it's just we haven't been able to y'know hang out away from school the last week and everything. I was just. . ." Eyes shifted around the buzzing cafeteria, keeping her tone under the radar of gossip queens, "afraid. Can we. . .hang out soon?" She missed her Gabby. Her dad had said no visitors for about a week now and Dinah couldn't think of a place unrelated to school that they could hang out at. Gabby didn't know about her. . .gifts, which ruled out No Man's Land and she couldn't take her to the tower. Barbara would have a conniption.

Gabby's eyes widened at the surprise hug but she returned it gently with a smile. It had to be hard for her friend. New, from a small town and unsure about her sexuality or possibly even identity. And her reputation at school probably didn't help either. There was plenty to be spazzing about. With a nod of acknowledgement, she whispered in return, "sure. How about after school? I know this wicked place downtown where we can chill." She felt like an ass. Their lack of communication was just as much her fault as Dinah's. There were tons of places not far from the school to socialize or have a soda but they were use to the comfort of her house. With Becca staying she didn't even want to bring up inviting Dinah over yet. Not with dad being all patrol dog and lurking around every corner. They'd never be able to talk.

"You mean like a date?" Dinah teased lowly with a chuckle, dodging the jab to her midsection like a pro. "Seriously though, I'm so there. Where do you wanna meet?"

"As if!" she hissed playfully, giggling as she tried to elbow the crime fighter. Girl was getting good at avoiding her which was a little strange. "Flagpole sounds as good a place as any. Just make sure you talk to Miss B about it, because I'm so not answering another one of those phone calls where she sounds like she's going to reach through and strangle you Homer style."

"Deal," Dinah agreed with a firm nod, cringing a little as the bell rang. "Well, guess I'll see you then."

Late afternoon at the safe house. . .

Yep, this was hell Jaime had concluded. Oracle had been slaving away to get information about what the Feds needed her for but something was stalling her. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable sharing that information with the Bionic woman and she couldn't blame her but it was annoying being in the dark. Training day in and day out had grown tiring, leaving her constantly sore and no longer relieving the restlessness. She'd slept a whopping four hours in the last six days, haunted by fears concerning her sister a large percentage of the time. The remainder was spent agonizing over these feeling she was developing for the crime fighter she always found herself eager to see. Why did this have to happen now? Everything was in chaos and still when the girl was with her it all stopped churning. That wasn't healthy, right? She couldn't tell anymore. Pacing back and forth, the same questions battled in her mind. And more sailed in when she considered the fact Dinah couldn't be much older than her sister.

Speaking of her sister, why wasn't she out there looking for Becca? Because Oracle said it wasn't safe. Her 72 hours had run up and if anyone saw her she would be hunted down. Berkut knew her weaknesses, which meant so would anyone sent by them to retrieve her. Would they really neutralize her? Why hadn't Jonas mentioned the Feds were sniffing around? Did he even know? If he didn't, wouldn't he have to by now? 'From what Dinah saw, the Feds might have Becca. I'm sure they're taking good care of her, even if they might be exposing my secret to her as I sit here and rot. That's the worst they can do. If the woman in the car was part of another group that wants my attention then what Oracle said comes into play. She's their only leverage. Without her they won't have a shot in hell at talking to me. This is driving me crazy. I need to get out of here, even just for a couple minutes.'

The brunette stomped out of the small room and back into the tunnel leading to the outside world. It took several minutes but she made it to the surface and fresh air was like a miracle to her lungs. Pulling herself out of the hole, she found a piece of rubble to sit on and stared out into the wasteland. Dinah had told her how this use to be the dock yards of Gotham before the infamous fight between Batman and the Joker 7 years ago. She'd heard of the legend, even being from another coast, and though it was hard to believe he existed it also gave her this hope. There were people out there who dedicated their lives to the pursuit of justice, vigilantes who followed a code of honor while working outside the government's laws. And now she had been granted the opportunity to meet such individuals. A sigh fell past her lips as she enjoyed the sunny afternoon, completely lost in the feel of warm rays washing over her until a voice alienated her mind. "Jaime! Where they hell have you been?"

Blue eyes widened in shock, her interface immediately being instructed to shut down communications with her employer. Blood leaked from her nose, wiped away with one knuckle as she dropped back into the path leading to her prison. "Fuck," she muttered to herself as she scrambled down the tunnel and back into the room where she cleaned off her hand and nose. Opening a connection with Oracle, she waited for a response. She'd really screwed up going out there and forgetting about the chip. She hadn't needed to worry about it since hiding here but the interference only applied underground. Frustrated with herself, she began to pace again. They'd know where she was and be there in no time. It was late afternoon and she wondered if Oracle would even be around yet. She had to have some form of a normal life to pay the bills, right?

Oracle: Jaime, what's up? ::looks a little flustered, hair a bit wind-blown::

With a heavy sigh, she couldn't look up at the screen as it flicked on. "I screwed up," she breathed, moving a hand over her face and it would be clear she was mentally kicking herself. She cut the redhead off before she could ask what she'd done, explaining dejectedly, "I went out for some fresh air. Forgot this place scrambles the signal from my interface to Berkut communications. They know where I am."

Oracle: ::eyes widen:: Dammit! Uh. . . ::brows pinch, fingers hammer away at the keyboard and she nods:: Ok, listen carefully Jaime. There's an emergency lever to the right of the exit behind a flimsy metal panel, just beyond the curtain. You'll have to initiate shutdown to keep the safe house uncompromised. Then I need you to follow the sewer pipe to your immediate left. Eventually it'll dead end. Wait there and an associate of mine will be right with you. And Jaime, don't use your bionics. Jog at a steady pace but don't rush. I'm monitoring the area and so far you look safe. Be careful.

Memorizing the instructions given by Oracle, she gave the screen a stern nod and turned toward the exit. The voice stopped her to warn about the bionics. She wasn't sure why the redhead was requesting that but she'd do it. It was time to prove she trusted these people. Stuffing her things into her backpack, she slung it over one shoulder and headed out. The switch was exactly where Oracle said, activating shutdown before heading down the sewer pipe at a ginger pace. No rush, right? The dead end was much closer than she imagined but she didn't wait there long. A black car pulled up and when the door popped open, the brunette got in. She was handed a blindfold (which she put on) and a blanket. Laying down in the back seat, she pulled the cloth over her and waited. Wherever they were going, she didn't want to be seen.

Whoever the older man was that she got a brief look at knew this city down to every corner, or so she suspected by how smoothly the vehicle turned. It felt like he knew exactly where he was going. For a period of time they were on the city streets but then things grew dark again and soon enough motion rolled to a stop. They were here. The locks clicked, door popping open a second later as she sat up. She could feel the car door open and then a hand touched her arm to guide her. "Come along Miss Jaime, Oracle is expecting you."

Meanwhile at Eon. . .

"Wow, so, like, what is this place?" Dinah asked with hazel eyes darting about before taking a slow sweep over the area. It wasn't a very big place, maybe that size of No Man's Land but the setup was creative and very eye catching. She wondered who was responsible for the artwork and designs, not to mention the soft music humming in the background that added serenity to the environment. Was this where all the normal kids hung out? She was tugged over to a small desk where her friend waved at the paper on a clipboard.

The look of awe from her friend made Gabby smile. She could remember the first time she'd stumbled in here, shyly shuffling her feet and looking around nervously until one of the counselors noticed her. With Dinah's line of questioning at lunch she decided it would benefit them both if she ease her into the community and showed her somewhere safe to go if she needed it. But first the formalities. Nudging the girl, she encouraged, "go ahead and put your name down on that. Anytime you come here you have to sign in, just so they know who's around. First name's enough. Today you'll be considered a guest and when Shaun gets in she'll get into all the rules and stuff. But to answer the question, it's called Eon. It's what we all like to call a safe space where we can be ourselves as long as we respect each other."

Doing as instructed, she filled in what she could. There was one box she left empty because she couldn't say what her sexual orientation was with any degree of certainty. From the sounds of it, they'd understand. Turning to Gabby, she was lead to a little couch near the entrance where they sat down. "So, this is like a gay youth center thing?" Wow, she didn't even realize something like this might exist. Where she came from it was a crime against nature to even consider feeling this way, let alone meeting others like yourself without having to be incredibly careful. Safe space. She liked the sound of that, even if it didn't apply to every aspect of her.

"They don't limit who they help but their main focus is on New Gotham's queer youth community. There are meetings you can attend, discussions and debates, fund raising activities, field trips, movie nights. Hell, near the end of the school year they even have a gay prom. But that's not why I brought you here. It's a great place to just hang out, talk and meet people. If you ever need a place to blow off steam or advice on something you feel weird talking to me about, help isn't that far away. This place did a lot for me when I was in the same spot you're in." Gabby smiled, watching her friend as she browsed through the collection of pamphlets and flipped through each one.

"I didn't even know we *had* a queer community," Dinah admitted, a little embarrassed. "But I mean, New Gotham is a lot bigger than where I'm from so nothings impossible," she added with a chuckle. While looking over some of the material her brows pinched. There was a reference made to the "GLBTIQQ" community and she only understood half of that. Pointing at the bold lettering, she met Gabby's eyes, "what's that? I know it sounds totally lame but I don't understand most of it. Gay, lesbian, bisexual sure. But um. . ."

"Transgender, intersex, queer and questioning. It's more inclusive so they use that sometimes. Political correctness or whatever. Stop distracting me though. You're supposed to be telling me about this chick you're having hot flashes over. Don't think I've forgotten," she hissed with the shake of her finger in a half teasing gesture. Dinah had been able to stall but she couldn't hide forever. Talking about it would help and Gabby was DYING to know more. She'd had this feeling about her best friend from the day they'd met but she could never tell what exactly made the other blond different. This was her chance to have a peek inside the mysterious girl's mind and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Two hours later near No Man's Land. . .

That had been the most awesome place ever. Well, since she found the Clocktower. She'd spilled everything she could reveal about Jaime and how she was feeling to Gabby and like a pro she had some really great answers. The teen realized after that she really needed to have more faith in the one person she could say anything to. Maybe when all this crazy work business calmed down she'd let her in on that too. But she wasn't committing yet. It was dangerous and she couldn't let anything happen to the sweet blond.

Peeking around the corner before she turned it, the teen stopped mid-step. Watching from a spot escaping Helena's line of vision, she squinted. So her partner had the same idea she had, not out of the ordinary and the brunette didn't have school to contend with. But who was the man with her? Just looking at him made her uncomfortable. He felt. . .familiar and yet she couldn't place him in any clear memory. The two were talking, joking if she had to make a guess because Helena didn't scoff like that for no reason. She desperately wished she could read lips right now, even if she did gag because they were being cute or something silly like that. At any rate, brows furrowed in curiosity. Why would Hel bring the boy toy on a business trip? Could they really trust him?

Both figures got into a car, bolting outta there like the world was going to end if they didn't get to their destination in two minutes flat. Sighing, she made her way into No Man's Land to flag down Gibson. Maybe he knew who the chump was and if she was smooth about it, she might even be able to squeeze out of him the reason for Huntress' visit. Was that guy she saw a meta? That might explain the weird vibe. The minute she walked into the room Gibson strolled over to meet her. "Well, two of New Gotham's most beautiful women in one day. Were you looking for the ever so delectable Huntress? Because is so you unfortunately just missed her."

The teen feigned ignorance, a look of pseudo surprise bursting onto her features, "really? Why was Helena here? She like never hangs out with the rest of us." It was a valid point. The brunette was always consumed by her desire for a normal life which made spending time with her meta family insignificant. Sure, she cared about them but it also meant they saw very little of the feral. She hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick and was thankful Gibson wasn't the one who could read minds. She'd never been a very good liar but maybe she'd learned something in her time with the other two women. They were pro at it, talking mad skills but only to other people. When it came to each other, all bets were off. She found it kinda funny.

Gibson shrugged chipperly, "she just wanted to know if there were any new metas in town that might have to do with your work. She seemed a little annoyed come to think of it. Didn't even stay to finish her drink but you know her, she never does. Speaking of drinks, can I interest you in one?"

Helena annoyed? Ok, that wasn't unusual. But enough to alert Gibson? Suspicious. What made her think metas were involved in what was going on with Jaime? Did she have a lead nobody else knew about? As if she didn't have enough to freak out about, now she'd have to find a way to grill Gibson. "Drink sounds good. So, what kinda metas was she asking about? Don't sweat Gibs, I wouldn't tell her you said anything. I'm just wondering what kinda lead she might be following. Since, y'know, she's so awesome with the sharing and all."

The man ushered her over to the bar where he ordered something for them both and then let out a laugh. "I get it. You're watching her back in case she does something stupid. She's a stubborn one that's for sure. The only one she asked me about was a Jaime Sommers. She's not meta by the way but there is a new one in town. Don't know her name or what she can do but she's out there, I sensed her the other day but she was gone before I could figure out where she was. Our good friend Huntress didn't want to hear it and went stomping off somewhere. So, pool?"

"Sure," Dinah beamed, although she was less than a ray of sunshine inside. Helena didn't trust Jaime, that's what it came down to and she feared the feral might actually find something. What if the Bionic woman was deceiving them? Then again, what reason did she have to do so? They were helping her get back the only thing she longed to protect and Dinah believed the older woman's intentions were pure. Yes, she had secrets but all of them did. Some more than others. The information that interested the young superhero was mention of a new meta. Where had Gibson been when he sensed this person and how did he know it was female? Could she have something to do with being unable to find Becca? "We can talk and play. You can break this time since I did last game. So, how do you know this meta is female anyway?"

While his friend went about setting up the game he watched quietly. The explaination was simple. The location he'd been at was very familiar and nothing had changed in the last five years, but that day it had been different. There was a smell and a voice that had never been present and while the girl could have been passing through something nagged at him. Like there was a detail he'd seen that hadn't quite registered. He'd never had that problem before, considering his abilities. In any case he replied cheerily, "I don't know any meta guys who smell like cotton candy, use the word like incessantly and sound like a fourteen year old girl? I could easily be wrong but those are the only hints I got before poof, gone."

That was strange. Gibson was the master of memory and it almost sounded like he'd forgotten something. Waving a hand at the table, she nodded. "All ready. And yeah, guess the odds are in your favor there Gibs. I'll mention her to Big Sister and see if there's anything we can find to ease your mind."

That night at the tower. . .

With a distant sigh the teen trotted out of the elevator and toward the Delphi where she was sure Barbara would be, no doubt up to her neck in research. Her gaze was trained on the ground, eyes heavy as she was growing tired. It hadn't been that long a day but stress managed to built up nonetheless. She was still trying to figure out what Helena was up to, why that man gave her a weird feeling, if this new meta might be a part of their case and of course there was outing herself. Gabby had told her not to rush things, take it slow and watch how things unraveled in their own time and she couldn't disagree. There was just this part in her that felt every moment she kept it a secret, she was lying to her family. Just then she realized Barbara wasn't alone, hazel eyes shooting up and widening in surprise. "Jaime?" she questioned with pinching brows, confusion obvious on her features.

Both the redhead and brunette broke from their conversation to look at the troubled teen as she approached, neither having an opportunity to speak before another presence caught all of them off guard. The soft click of boots brought the tall, handsome woman striding in but her steps were stunted by blue eyes landing on Jaime. Glaring in the direction of Barbara, she snorted, "what's *she* doing *here*? Isn't this suppose to be *our* secret lair?" Leaning against the computer desk her eyes looked right through the Bionic woman.

Barbara shook her head. It was like having a house full of kids. First she has to save Jaime from her own stupidity and now it was time to sweet talk Helena into playing nice. Good grief. At least Dinah was simply confused and she'd have to explain now anyway. Placing a hand on Helena's, she gave her a stern look. "Huntress, that's no way to treat our guest. Jaime's going to be staying here. We had an issue with the safe house earlier so I had her relocated. The people she works for are very persistent but we've secured a way to keep her hidden until we're good and ready to communicate with them. I have some new information but first I'd like all of you to have a seat. This might be a shock to your system," the Oracle suggested with a glance toward Jaime and then Dinah.

Everyone followed instructions perfectly, although Helena jerked her hand away from her friend's. Why did they have to bring that woman to the tower? What if she was some kinda double agent getting the best of them and learning their secrets for the greater evil Oracle always swore was out there? Maybe it wasn't even that. She didn't trust her and until she figured out why, she didn't see a reason to be more than civil. Crossing her arms defiantly, annoyed crystalline eyes moved over the other brunette and then her partner. There was a look between them, one that made her do a double take and squint. Were. . .they doing the whole uncomfortable silent flirting thing? Ok, now she REALLY didn't like this woman.

Dinah's first instinct was panic but she forced herself to listen until her mentor was finished. At least Jaime was safe but staying at the tower? Great, Helena was going to be a moody bitch for the rest of eternity now and she wasn't exactly sure where the Bionic woman would be sleeping. Her room wasn't a likely option which was both a saddening and relieving fact. She could feel the older woman's eyes appraising her body, peeking up to meet them with a shy smile. Rose colored tint fluttered over her cheeks as she faced the screen, trying to ignore the second set of eyes on her that were heated with rage.

In all of this Jaime was feeling very strange. She'd been having a pleasant conversation with Barbara when Dinah came in and concern arose in her eyes. The younger woman looked frazzled and increasingly alarmed by her presence. An explanation seemed to settle her considerably and the brunette relished in the calm washing over Dinah's face. She looked cute when she was wound up but the innocence in her shyness was a far more stunning sight to behold. Steel gaze dropped to the ground, creeping back up slowly and though it wasn't intentional she found herself taking in the younger woman's soft curves. Realizing what she was doing, her eyes darted to the screen and she shifted awkwardly as a glare burned through the back of her skull. Would the other brunette ever come to trust her? She'd have to prove her worth and that was ok with her. If somebody was treating her sister this way, she'd certainly be up in arms too.

Oracle had readied the Delphi for her presentation and she wondered if what effect this might have on the girls. Dinah and Jaime would surely be stunned but she was more concerned about Helena. This information could very well push her feral friend into nasty territory and it would make this situation hell. A small sigh suffocated in her throat and she cleared it, ready to begin. "The reason we can't find Becca is very simple. Big brother is involved and every scrap of information on the case is locked behind security that makes even me nervous. Regardless I have been able to piece together enough of an understanding to determine why it's such a big deal. I don't know where the allegation came from but apparently some months ago a person reported that Becca was being abused and since then they've been investigating on a federal level. My guess is that they've collected enough 'evidence' to frame you and put the warning out to prevent you from finding you sister before they did. Alternately, they could already have her in custody. Unfortunately without inside information we have few options here. I'm trying to find a way of hacking into their systems undetected but so far I'm not having much luck. That's where we stand." Each bit of her ramble had a window. A picture of suites chasing Becca, a timeline with possible events down to the hour, security levels of each agency with risk meters and a scrap of the actual claim form that wasn't blacked out. This was all guesses but they had nothing else to go by.

Jaime's fists clenched, a fury burning behind normally calm eyes. This was outrageous. She'd never laid a hand on Becca, so what fictional evidence could they have? Were they seriously pursuing her because of this? Did her boss know anything about this? Would he turn her in? Did this mean the Feds had her sister? Knuckles turned white, jaw tightening as she glared at the screen. Somebody was going through an awful lot to trap her and had she not met these three women she would have been helpless to stop any of this. Lady luck was on her side and she hoped it would continue. Oracle was looking into it, what more was there? She wanted to tear something apart but it was pointless without a proper target. Still she remained on edge, stiffening when a gentle fingers grasped her wrist. Frozen eyes slipped down to meet concerned hazels, warm with sincerity and the ice about her presence melted away. Placing one hand on the younger woman's, she forced a smile.

Each word that had fallen from her mentors lips tightened the Telekinetic's muscles. She'd spent countless hours at this point with Jaime and never once had she picked up on anything remotely close to these allegations. From the scenes she'd experienced Becca loved the older woman very much and their separation left both sisters lost, desperately attempting to claw their way back to one another. Sadly it seemed this situation was a tactic and unfortunately for the other player in this game the Bionic woman had three little birdies on her side. Well, two birds without question and whether she liked it or not Helena had an obligation too. Not that Dinah expected the feral to trust the dark haired beauty. That was a matter all its own.

From the moment she'd entered the room to the time the little lecture was over, Huntress was restless. She couldn't dig up anything on Jaime, not one damn thing and she was frustrated. Who's ass did she have to kick to get some answers? If only she could figure that out, then she might be getting somewhere. All this dead end shit was really grating her nerves. There had to be something not so squeaky about Miss Perfect and she was going to be the one to find it. Eyes narrowed at the intake of her friend's discovery and though a part of her wondered if Jaime was capable of such a thing she knew that wasn't it. The other brunette had protected Dinah from those men without hesitation, putting her own life in danger for somebody she didn't even know at that point. She didn't feel the type. When the redhead's conclusion settled into the air she raised one hand with only a moment's hesitation. Receiving a nod, she muttered pointedly, "sounds like my kinda game. Not big on the suites but I know a couple insiders. Gonna check in with our good friend at the PD and. . .another friend, see if they can sniff anything out. Might take a couple days." Slim shoulders rolled in a casual shrug as she sauntered over to the balcony, calling over her shoulder, "if you need me I'll be around." And with that she disappeared into the night as only Huntress was able to do so dramatically.

Everyone had their own reactions to the presentation but it went much better than she anticipated. Everything unfolded smoothly and Helena had even offered to contact her sources about the matter. It was funny thinking of the feral as any sort of negotiator but fact was, she did the street work and therefore dealt with all face to face interactions. Reese was a given at this point and her suddenly dropping in would be less than a surprise. The other contact however was new and Oracle was weary. She didn't have much to go on about him, only that for some reason Helena trusted him and not just cause she was dating him either. He had a spotless record, astounding references, was in perfect health and had been working in government for several years. Only the future would tell if that was a mistake. For the time being she needed something warm to drink and some sleep. Closing out the windows, her attention shifted to the younger women. "I'm grabbing some tea and calling it a night. I have the Delphi patched into my room in case anything happens so you two have a good night. And don't stay up too late."

With the sound of Barbara wheeling away the brunette relaxed, no longer unsettled by the awkward feeling she got when they all shared the same space. The three women were incredibly close, a makeshift family really and she wasn't sure she'd ever fit in. She had a family, so why did was there this urge to gain Huntress and Oracle's acceptance into theirs? Because try as she might thoughts of the young superhero would not quiet. She'd spent her solitude considering options, weighing pros and cons but the truth was she couldn't control this. What she was feeling, Dinah's emotions, the unexplainable connection they seemed to share all lead to the same conclusion. For reason still unknown to her she was falling, in the most innocent of ways. Her last relationship had started on a physical level, only to end once the fire was extinguished. But this had begun in a completely different manner, leaving her unsure of what it meant. She was going to take it slow, give them both time to sort out the questions. In the mean time, getting to know each other couldn't hurt. Placing a hand on the younger woman's, she whispered with a gentle smile, "so. . .did you wanna watch a movie?"

~ TBC ~


End file.
